Sukienka
by HappySunflower
Summary: Judy była dla Nicka jak dobry kumpel, do tego uparta i wygadana. Nick czasami zapominał, że przecież była kobietą.


\- Z całym szacunkiem… Co proszę?! – Z gabinetu komendanta Bogo rozległ się wrzask Judy Hoops. Nikt jednak nie wyglądał na przejętego tym, takie sytuacje nie były rzadkością na tamtejszej komendzie.

Judy czuła się, jakby właśnie usłyszała wyrok. Ale przecież nie zrobiła nic złego. Była niewinna. Jedyne na czym skupiała się przez niecały ostatni rok, było przyczynianie się do bezpieczeństwa Zwierzogrodu, z powodzeniem zresztą. Nie zrobiła niczego, by na to zasłużyć.

\- Słuchaj uważnie, nie będę mówić tego trzeci raz – oznajmił cierpliwie jej szef. – Burmistrz zaprasza ciebie i Nicka na bal bożonarodzeniowy. Musisz założyć strój wieczorowy.

\- To oznacza…

\- Sukienkę.

\- Sukienkę?

\- Sukienkę – powtórzył lekko zirytowany Bogo.

\- A nie mogę… - podjęła próbę Judy.

\- Nie.

\- Naprawdę? – jęknęła.

\- Służbowy mundur nie pasuje na taką okazję, Hoops.

Judy nabrała dużo powietrza w płuca i powoli je wypuściła. Nie mogła dać po sobie poznać negatywnych emocji z tym związanych.

\- Szefie, ja nie mam żadnej sukienki – wyjaśniła, kładąc łapki na biurku.

\- To sobie kupisz. Chyba nie sugerujesz w tym momencie, że za mało zarabiasz?

\- To w ogóle nie o to chodzi. – Spojrzała na Nicka, szukając u niego pomocy, ten jednak uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Nie mogła na niego liczyć w tej sprawie. Sam miał dobrze, bo musiał jedynie wyciągnąć garnitur z szafy. – Szefie… - jęknęła błagalnie jeszcze raz, podejmując ostatnią linię obrony.

\- Hoops – odparł tym tonem, który zmuszał wszystkich do natychmiastowego ustąpienia. Wszystkich, prócz upartego królika.

\- Szefie, nie mogłabym też założyć garnituru? Ja rozumiem, że to mogłoby być dziwne, ale ja po prostu wiem, jak bardzo źle wyglądam w sukienkach – powiedziała i spojrzała prosząco.

Bogo wstał, podpierając ręce na biurku, przez co wydawał się trochę większy, niż był. Judy położyła uszy, spodziewając się kolejnego kazania. To jednak nie nadeszło. Zamiast tego Bogo ciężko westchnął i powiedział:

\- W jakiś sposób cię rozumiem, Judy. – Kiedy zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, kobieta postawiła uszy i lekko przekrzywiła głowę. To było coś nowego i od razu zabrzmiało mniej oficjalnie. – Ja też nie znoszę mojego garnituru. Ale okazja wymaga od nas przystosowania się do norm społecznych. Proszę.

Judy zamrugała i odwróciła wzrok do Nicka, który wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego, co ona. Takiego Bogo jeszcze nie widzieli i nie słyszeli.

\- No dobrze – zgodziła się Judy, kiedy Nick wzruszył ramionami. – Znajdę coś ładnego.

\- Cieszy mnie to. Możesz odmaszerować. Bajer, zostań jeszcze na chwilę.

Króliczka wyszła, odprowadzona spojrzeniami dwóch par oczu. Dopiero kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Nick odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się w typowy dla siebie sposób.

\- Co jest, szefie?

\- Pójdziesz z nią na te zakupy.

Uśmiech jak szybko się pojawił, tak szybko zniknął. Nickowi zajęło dłuższy moment przyswajanie tej informacji.

\- Z całym szacunkiem… Co proszę?!

Przez umysł Bogo przemkło, że ta dwójka spędza ze sobą za dużo czasu.

\- Nie zamierzam powtarzać. Wysłałbym z nią inną kobietę, ale mam do dyspozycji słonicę i lwicę. Wolę, żebyś ty poszedł.

\- Ale ja się nie znam na tych babskich rzeczach – oznajmił spokojnie, jednak wcisnął ręce do kieszeni w nerwowym geście.

\- Masz jedynie dopilnować, żeby miała strój bez nogawek. Chyba nie wymagam od ciebie zbyt wiele?

Spojrzenie mu posłane sugerowało, że prawidłowa odpowiedź była tylko jedna i brzmiała:

\- Tak jest, szefie.

* * *

Nick na zakupach z Judy przeżył horror. Niby słyszał wiele historii o kobiecych wędrówkach po sklepach, sądził jednak, że to wszystko były żarty i stereotypy. Na swojej biednej skórze przekonał się, że jednak nie. Nie przypuszczał, że w tej kwestii Judy okaże się jak większość kobiet. Niby marudziła, że musi przejść się po galerii, jednak ostatecznie spędziła tam dwie i pół godziny. Nick oczywiście razem z nią. Judy okazała się dość wybredna i żadne proponowane jej ubranie, według niej nie pasowało. Pokazała mu się w takiej ilości sukienek, że Nick stracił rachubę gdzieś w połowie. Ostatecznie nie był pewien, którą Judy zabrała do domu, upewnił się jedynie, że to na pewno sukienka i w te pędy poleciał do siebie. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że zakupy mogą tak lisa wykończyć.

Bal odbywał się w sali w ratuszu. Była pięknie przystrojona lampkami i łańcuchami, a na środku stała sporych rozmiarów choinka, prezentująca się nie gorzej niż reszta sali. Gośćmi były zwierzęta najróżniejszych gatunków, Nickowi nie chciało się ich wymieniać w głowie. Lis przywitał się już z burmistrzem, bal trwał od jakiegoś czasu, a Judy wciąż nie było. Nie podejrzewał, by postanowiła nie przyjść. Musiała być już w drodze. Oby nie potrącił jej żaden wariat. Oby nie skręciła nogi na zamarzniętej kałuży. Oby nie zadzwonili rodzice, by poinformować ją o czymś strasznym…

Minęło jeszcze parę minut, nim Judy wpadła do środka. Ale jak wpadła… Była zdyszana, jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Gdy się nieco uspokoiła, najnormalniej w świecie, jak gdyby nie była spóźniona pół godziny, przekroczyła próg.

Miała na sobie białą sukienkę, obcisłą w talii, niżej swobodnie rozkloszowaną, do tego białą kokardę przy prawym uchu. Wyglądała… inaczej. Właśnie to pomyślał Nick w pierwszej chwili. Wyglądała jak kobieta. Judy była dla niego jak dobry kumpel, do tego uparta i wygadana. Nick czasami zapominał, że przecież była kobietą i w tamtej chwili go to niemal uderzyło. Judy była kobietą. I to całkiem… ładną.

Podszedł do niej, bo zauważył, że rozgląda się, szukając kogoś konkretnego. Założył, że jego. I chyba słusznie, ponieważ uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. A on nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza.

\- Pomyliłaś się, dziewczynko. Przedszkole jest dzielnicę dalej.

Uśmiech zniknął, zastąpiony grymasem. Judy zmarszczyła mocno brwi i sięgnęła ręką do ucha.

\- Wiedziałam, że ta kokarda to zły pomysł.

\- Nie, nie. Zostaw. – Złapał jej łapkę w obie dłonie i poklepał przepraszająco. – Znasz mnie, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Wyglądasz – odkaszlnął, nieznacznie odwracając wzrok i puszczając ją – naprawdę ładnie.

Judy uniosła jedną brew i uśmiechnęła się cwaniacko.

\- Panie Bajer, czy pan się zarumienił?

\- Wydaje ci się, Karotka. To od szampana.

\- To wydaje mi się, czy od szampana?

Nick znów odkaszlnął.

\- Panno Hoops, czy zaszczyci mnie panna tańcem? – zapytał i ukłonił się szarmancko.

\- Z przyjemnością. – Judy podjęła grę i grzeczne dygnęła.


End file.
